Where's Pikachu, Ash?
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Has anyone ever told Sasuke that the Uchiha symbol looks remarkably like a pokeball? Well, Naruto decides to do so. SasuNaru. Yaoi.


"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto began, twiddling his thumbs as he watched his stoic team mate.

"What?" Sasuke replied, looking at the blonde shinobi.

Naruto paused for a moment, contemplating what was the best way to address his question.

Impatient, Sasuke snapped, "Well?"

"Sasuke, has anyone ever told you the Uchiha clan symbol looks remarkably like a poke ball?"

Sasuke blinked, and turned around to look at Naruto slowly. "Excuse me…?"

Naruto frowned, eyeing the symbol with concentration. "Was it based on the poke ball?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide, before he glared at Naruto, "The Uchiha symbol is a fan. _Not_ a poke ball."

"Hmmmm, are you sure?"

Sasuke glared harder, "I think I know more than you do, Naruto."

"Well, have you ever seen pokemon?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke refused to reply, so Naruto merely continued, "You kinda look like Ash if you squint a little." Suddenly, inspiration hit him. "Hey, were you based on Ash?"

Sasuke looked at him bewildered, "Am I _based_ on Ash?"

"...yeah."

Sasuke stared at him. "No, no Naruto, I'm not _based_ on Ash from pokemon, neither am I based on anything to do with pokemon."

"But your symbol is?"

"NO!"

"Hmmm, well, I guess if you say so…" Naruto rolled his eyes, receiving an even darker glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked slowly, glaring as hard as he could.

"Nothing, nothing, I 'believe you'."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything..."

"Do you know what implying actually means?"

"Well, of course, but if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you Sasuke, or should I say, _Ash_."

"I'm not Ash!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay Ash."

Sasuke sighed, irritated. "Look, the Uchiha clan has nothing to do with pokemon _what_soever."

"Okay Ash Ketchum. Hey, why isn't it called the Ketchum clan?"

"Because we're the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke yelled, "we have no association with anime _what_soever."

"Where's Pikachu, Ash?"

"You know what, I don't care, I'm leaving." Sasuke got up and stormed off.

Naruto yelled after his leaving figure, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! YOU GO CATCH 150 POKEMON! YOU GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto sniggered, and yelled "Fine, fine, leave. But Sasuke, I THINK ASH IS SEXY!"

Sasuke froze, and Naruto smirked. Slowly Sasuke turned around and walked back, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What are you saying…?"

Naruto smiled, "Nothing…_Ash_."

Sasuke smirked, "So, you don't think I'm sexy?"

"Oh, GOD no. I'm just saying Ash is sexy."

"And… you think I'm Ash..?"

Naruto nodded in reply.

"So, what you're saying _I'm_ sexy?"

"I think so. Although, you did say that you two are two completely different people… so it might just be Ash whose sexy…"

Sasuke frowned, "Whose sexier?"

Naruto looked up, "Hmmm?"

"Whose sexier," Sasuke clarified, "Me or Ash?"

Naruto smiled to himself, glad he was getting the boy annoyed. "Hmmmm, well that's tough. In one episode of pokemon, Ash goes swimming and takes his shirt off. To make it even, it only makes sense for you to take your shirt off too."

Sasuke glared, "No."

Naruto shrugged, and said, "Fine then, I guess Ash is much sexier."

Sasuke glared at him more, but Naruto merely smiled.

"Fine…" Sasuke mumbled. A blush on his cheeks, the Uchiha prodigy turned around and, grumbling top himself, took his shirt off. Slowly he turned around to face Naruto, who was grinning lazily. The blonde boy lowered his gaze to Sasuke's chest, and let out a long, "Hmmmmmmm…"

Sasuke blushed, and looked anywhere but at Naruto.

After about 2 minutes of ooing and ahing, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and announced, "Nah, Ash still wins."

Sasuke eyes went wide, before he growled and hissed, "You bastard."

"If you could leave me Sasuke, I have a sudden urge to dig out my old pokemon videos…"

"Aren't I good enough for you!"

Naruto tilted his head and looked at Sasuke, who blushed as he had forgotten his lack of shirt. "Why do you care so much?"

Sasuke blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "No reason… just wondering…"

Naruto let out a long sigh, "Well, I guess you'll do… since Ash is an anime character…"

Sasuke frowned, "Wait, do for what?"

Naruto grinned, "This."

Sasuke barely saw him move. But the next moment Naruto had jumped on him, and knocked him to the floor, pressing his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled over, so that he was on top, sticking his tongue down the blonde shinobi's throat.

They parted a minute later.

"Whose sexier now?" Sasuke asked, still topless, lying on his team mate.

Naruto thought. "Well, Ash still wins." He rolled the two over, so that he was back on top, and kissed Sasuke gently. "Don't you, Ash?"

Sasuke groaned, "I'm not Ash!"

"Whatever you say, Ash..."

* * *

**Lucy: I think we're crazy.**

**Siobhan: No, you're crazy, Misty.**

**Lucy: Whatever you say, Brock.**

**Siobhan: Bitch.**

**Lucy: Slut.**

**Siobhan: Slag.**

**Lucy: Dobe.**

**Siobhan: I love you.**

**Lucy: I love you more.**

**Siobhan: I'm sorry.**

**Lucy: I'm more sorry.**

**Siobhan: Whatever, Misty.**

**Lucy: Brock.**

**Siobhan: Bitch.**

**And so it continues... I wonder where we got our inspiration from...?**

**R&R!**


End file.
